fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancy
Necromancy Necromancy is a superior and a trap element.It requires Nightmare,Void and 500 diamonds.Double elements such as this require getting the other element before you get the stronger one(ex.You have the fusion and diamonds but you don't have a trap element,you cant get Necromancy unless you either get Pyromancy or Frost).Once you fused a trap element with the other element fusion,that element will not be used again.It requires another trap element for the other element fusion(ex.You used Frost to fuse with Necormancy,you cant use Frost again to fuse with Fire and Darkness to create Pyromancy). Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Medium Average Speed : Above Average Spells Death's Embrace User makes their hand glow and hugs a nearby player,dealing high amounts of damage over time. -->The user stuns a nearby player and makes their hand glow deep green.They will hug the opponent,which deals 42 ~ 64 damage.8 repeats and it could deal 336 ~ 512 damage.This is a contact spell with a 10 second cooldown. *Tip : 'Take advantage of this spell and do your move once the caster missed. *'Note : '''Before 2 seconds,you can use another spell on your opponent to deal more damage. '''Necromantic Ability User clicks an area where a grave appears.It will disappear after a second and making a second click sprouts out a hand that drags an opponent who exactly steps on it,dealing medium damage. -->This is a trap spell with an 13 second cooldown.The user plants a grave which disappears after a second,similar to Iceberg Lettuce from Frost element.A symbol,not visible to other players,can help you take a better advantage on them.Making a second click will make a hand sprout out,similar to zombie movies where zombies go out of their graves,but that's not the case in this spell.If an opponent is near the symbol,they will be dragged onto the floor and take damage.18 ~ 26 x 12 damage is equal to 216 ~ 312 damage. *'Note : '''In the speed of sound,the hands sprout out. '''Supernatural Vision' User shoots 2 beams of darkness through their eyes that can penetrate through players and deal high damage. -->This is a projectile spell with an 11 second cooldown.The user shoots out 2 beams from their eyes that can pierce through players and damage them.Each pierce deals 16 ~ 38 per 0.5 second.The beams last for 7 seconds,dealing a whopping 224 ~ 532 damage. *'Tip : '''To avoid too much exposure to damage,use Shield spells before 2 seconds.Reaper's Lament and Spiky Shield are good options. *'Tip 2 : Use trap spells or stun spells before using this to create destruction. '''Zombie's Vengeance User surrounds them self with zombie's hands that can drag nearby players on the ground and deal low damage over time. -->The user creates hands that pull players to the ground and deal damage over time.22 ~ 39 damage per 0.5 seconds and the spell lasts for 5 seconds,dealing a total of 220 ~ 390 damage.This close range spell has a 13 second cooldown. Necromantic Romance User shoots out hearts that stun players and deal low damage.These hearts turn to bats and start chewing on their opponent,dealing medium damage.Skulls appear and bite opposers which in the end,will deal a high amount of damage. -->The user shoots black hearts that deal 8 ~ 16 x 10 damage,dealing a total of 80 ~ 160 damage.These hearts turn to bats which deal 21 ~ 43 damage.8 bites and it deals 168 ~ 344 damage.Bats disappear and skulls sprout from the ground.These skulls' bites deal 54 ~ 68 x 9 damage,dealing 486 ~ 612.All in all,dealing 734 ~ 1116 damage.This makes the ultimate as deadly as it's exterior.It has a 2 minute and 10 second cooldown,however. Category:Trap Elements